Connectors are ubiquitous and are used in a variety of applications for coupling two electronic devices. Most connectors usually have some sort of contacts that facilitate the transmission of signals between the devices connected using the connectors. Conventionally, each contact in a connector has a specific pre-assigned function. In other words, each contact in a connector is designated to carry a specific type of signal, e.g., power, ground, data for a particular communication interface (USB 2.0, USP 3.0, Thunderbolt, etc), etc.